


You smoke?

by Falsaddos



Category: falsettos
Genre: Gay, M/M, Making Out, based off of jen and Christian's night out, idk how to tag, smoking pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falsaddos/pseuds/Falsaddos
Summary: Marvin and whizzer have a little too much to drink, then indulge in some other things at home.





	You smoke?

Whizzer scoured the busy restaurant, hands prominately resting on his hips and one eyebrow cocked. He wondered if he was here yet. A couple seconds into his search, his eyes stopped at a hideous brown blazer attached to a way less hideous man. He walks over to him and seats himself. “You must be marvin.” He said, scanning the man. Every article of clothing, every flaw, every beautiful feature. He was intrigued. “That I am...And you must be whizzer.” He smiled a toothy smile. Whizzer didn’t know if that was a con or a wonderful pro.   
“You know, they have wonderful linguine here. And lasagne. And Rigatoni. Oh! Their chicken alfredo is literally out of this world! Have you ever been here? Everything is good.” He said in one breath, not even bothering to look up at his date. Whizzer was amazing at the other man’s love for italian food. “You know, I think I’m gonna stick to the house salad.” The taller man responded, while closing his menu and putting it off to the side. He looked up at marvin who had a tinge of disappointed painted on his face. He kind of felt bad.   
When the waiter came and took their order, whizzer ultimately had to go first because Marvin for the life of him, could literally not figure out what he wanted. But after a few minutes of apprehensive, indecisive humming, he chose the linguine. “I was starting to think i would have to order for you marvin” Whizzer laughed. Marvin laughed a small laugh and ordered two more glasses of wine.   
After Marvin’s terrible jokes and Whizzers incessant complaining about the slow service, they together went through a bottle and a half of pinot noir. Needless to say, they were ready to make some bad decisions…”D-Do you wnna..come back to my place and like, smoke a fuckin joint and make out?” Marvin slurred, his sentence being interrupted by giggles. “You smoke?” Whizzer cackled. And with that, they caught a cab.   
You and me both know that those horny bastard couldn’t wait until they made it fully inside marvin’s apartment. In between sloppy, loud kisses, occasionally one of them would hiccup. Both of them groping around each other’s bodies, searching for anything to keep them steady. “Mm..M babe let me get the stuff” marvin broke the kiss and stumbled off. Did he just call him babe? Oh whatever.   
A minute later, marvin came back with a box in hand, and Whizzer rubbed his hands together and giggled furiously. He opened the box and inside were a couple joints, some loose weed and rolling papers. “Got a light?” Whizzer said Casually as he stuck the blunt in between his lips. Marvin clicked the lighter and whizzer inhaled. He held it in for a couple seconds before releasing the pungent smoke into the other man’s mouth, capturing it between lips. Marvin broke the kiss before taking a drag and blowing it up towards the ceiling. The two laughed and giggled for hours on end, stealing long kisses in between turns and slight touches. They eventually fell asleep, entangled in each other’s limbs, too drunk and high to even realize whose arms/legs were whose.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you like this!!!! It's my first work and feedback would really be appreciated!!


End file.
